Miraculous: Hidden Romance of Jewel Beetle & Evillustrator
by FieryQuartz1550
Summary: Jewel Beetle has come to join Ladybug and Cat Noir in their adventures, defending Paris. She'll start out slow, but one she's ready, she'll be soaring higher than ever. That is if a certain redhead doesn't stop getting in her way. Will she find the skill to defeat the Evillustrator, will Evillustrator catch her off guard, or will something unexpected happen between them first!


**Polishing An Act**

It was a winter's night for the people of Paris; the sky was as deep as cobalts, and the stars like shimmering spheres of radiance. The air was cold and sharp, snowflakes danced down from the clouds, and the frigid temperature stung everyone as they walked through the streets. But, no one could feel it sting more than one individual; a vigilante out on the rooftops as she made her way towards the far side of the city. She wore a pink suit, with light pink diamonds covering it. A pink mask covered her face, while insect antennae and wings seemed to sprout from her hair braids and scarf, and a hair barrette with a glowing cyan jewel pattern drew the most attention. Her name was Jewel Beetle, a young hero with a sole mission to defend the innocent, and the newest protector of Paris. Blessed with a Miraculous, holding the pure powers of diamond, she held an unwavering smile as she looked out over the city she was sworn to protect. At least, most days she did, but this was not one of them. The only expression she could hold was a cold scowl as she flew from rooftop-to-rooftop; no distractions, she tried to focus only on her patrol, but there was one thing nagging in the back of her mind.

Anastasia Heartwood had been a Miraculous Holder for almost a year, come next spring. She had gone through much to earn her Miraculous, and worked hard to live up to the role she was given as Jewel Beetle. She still had much to learn but she never let it stop her from trying, or saving the day. Though that didn't mean she started alone, she had been able to learn much from Paris' original Miraculous Duo; the dark but whimsical feline enforcer, Cat Noir, and the bright and acrobatic beetle defender, Ladybug. Having known her since she earned her Miraculous, Jewel Beetle found them to be great mentors and true friends, or so she thought. In all that time she had been training, the only threats she'd ever faced were common criminals, like bank robbers and street vandals. For nearly a year all her power, all her training, just to take out the tedious threats Ladybug and Cat Noir wouldn't face, she was beginning to feel useless. She may have done good, but here were these tremendous threats that wrought havoc on the city each and every week, and she was powerless to aid. Until she couldn't take it anymore; she would no longer stand on the sidelines while her friends fought alone, though that's another story. However, it is just when everything took a drastic descent downhill; the one time she would stop holding back, and she messed up so badly it nearly cost them everything, their Miraculouses, their identities, and their friendships. She couldn't believe what she'd done, and she hated herself for it, but not as much as Ladybug seemed to. It hurt to think that she could've gotten so careless and farcical about her job but to hear it from her hero hurt the most.

Over every noise of the city, every howl of the wind, all Jewel Beetle could hear was Ladybug and how she had let her down. That is exactly why she was out this late, when it was this cold; she had to prove it wasn't all some sort of game to her, and that being a hero meant everything. No slacking off, no distractions, it was just her trying to prove something, to her idol and herself. But, even as she kept her focus, she couldn't help but wonder about everything she had been feeling that day before the incident. A Miraculous separate from the original 7, and who knows how many others there were. All this power, all this responsibility, was she truly deserving of it or was she just there to fill some sort of void? Even with that in the back of her mind, it didn't matter to her right now, not as much as regaining her hero's respect. Her eyes forward, she had her direction set when the blaring of an alarm broke her concentration. Only 3 roof-tops away was the Louvre, the largest gallery of art in Paris, and it was being robbed.

"This is where I prove myself!" she said prepping her weapon. "Time to bring the sting!... Nope, that's not it either, never rhyme." Quickly recovering from another failed catchphrase, Jewel Beetle bolted to the scene, keeping her guard up like Ladybug and Cat had taught her. As the alarm kept ringing she snuck her way in. The gallery was dark and eerie at night, and the subtle luminescence of her suit wasn't helping, but she remained vigilant and stealthy. The more she neared the epicenter of the gallery, the more tense she grew expecting the worst, but by the time she was about the turn the corner she was ready. As she slowly turned her head around, to see who had set off the alarm, she couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing, all over the museum, the last place anyone could be and there was no sign of anyone having been anywhere. "Wha... Where is everybody?" she said as she walked out into the open. This was where she made her mistake; she had left her guard down for only a moment, and in that moment the alarm had stopped. Baton in hand, Jewel Beetle realized what it was and took her stance, she had walked right into a trap. On edge, senses heightened, she only stood there, waiting for her opponent to make their move. Once again, nothing; no ambush, no attack, no signs of anyone there. "Huh..." After 5 minutes in that position, she realized nothing was going to happen. As she put her baton away, walking, there was one thing standing between her and the exit, though she couldn't see it. "OW! What the?!" Out of nowhere, a transparent, red pentagonal, wall had materialized right in front of her, catching her off guard. She quickly recovered, but before she could react, a series of walls began to materialize around her from the first one. Before she could even fly out, the final wall appeared, sealing her inside a massive red sphere. "What in the... Questions later, I'm an outside the box kind of thinker, and this won't do!" Furious she had fallen into a trap, Jewel Beetle began striking at the walls with a flurry of swings and slams from her weapons. Impervious as it was she didn't care and only kept hitting, until her weapons vanished, dematerialized from right out of her own hands. "Hey! Alright, whoever you are, quit playing around! Either show yourself or when I get out of here, I'll show you the door!" Hehehehehe... An ominous chuckle echoed all around her, from every direction. Suddenly, Jewel Beetle didn't feel so confident; her heart began beating like a drum, and her legs started to feel like rubber. It had only just hit her, she was caught in the trap of a very powerful enemy, and she was about to be exposed for who she really was. A silhouette could be seen from the shadows of the hall and began walking towards her. As they came into the light, the shadows fled to reveal a young man with a burette. A fierce, painted, mask pattern covered his entire face, as he spread a villainous grin. He had red hair and purple skin and wore dark tights with red boots. He had a black turtleneck, under a long white painter's coat that nearly touched the ground, with many different lines that converged on 3 orbs on his right forearm. In his left hand, he held a pen with a large quill tip that seemed to be artificial and covered in what looked like technical enhancements. "Who are you, and what did you do with my weapons?!" she barked trying not to reveal how frightened she was.

"Oh, they're safe," he sneered with a smile. "Out of your reach, but safe. My, my, you truly do look different in this light. So different that it's like you're another person. Why the new suit Ladybug?" Jewel Beetle flinched back in confusion for a moment but began to understand what he meant.

"I thought Akumas were supposed to be smart," she retaliated. "Newsflash pen boy, I look like a different person because I'm-not-Ladybug!" He casually strolled closer to her, to get a better look at her face through the wall. As he did, his eyes began to widen slightly, but his smirk just got cockier.

"Hmm, so you aren't," he said. "Funny, you aren't Ladybug, yet you radiate the same je ne sais quoi I always sense from her." Jewel Beetle gained a slight red tinge on her cheeks from that but quickly shook it off.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she said sarcastically. "Am I supposed to wooed by your charms or something?! I don't think so! Now, where are my weapons?!"

"Strange, though," he said avoiding the question. "Even if you aren't her, I know you're more than just some die hard fan in a suit. I can sense the power emanating from you, just like with Ladybug and Cat Noir, though not as strong." Jewel Beetle winced at that remark; not as strong as Ladybug or Cat, indeed. "Who are you, a Miraculous Holder?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" she sassed back. "The name's Jewel Beetle pal, a misery to meet you! Now, for the last time, who are you and where are my weapons?!"

"Hmhmhmhm," he chuckled. "I don't think I have to answer your questions. After all, you're the one trapped in the pentagonal sphere."

"Pentagonal sphere? Can't you just say box?" she said groaningly. He scowled a little at that remark.

"No, because it's a pentagonal sphere," he barked. "It's people like you that have no sense of design." Jewel Beetle was beginning to become irritated when he took his pen and dipped it in the red sphere on his arm, just before he took it and sketched a crack across the side of the wall. As he began to walk away, the crack spread across the sphere and then shatter, just as her weapons rematerialized in front of her. "Hawk Moth has no use for your Miraculous, even with the power he could wield with a second. No earrings, no ring, you're no Ladybug or Cat Noir, so you're free to go little bug." With that remark, all the pain of the night had come bubbling up. The incident, the trap, the hate, all of it, Jewel Beetle couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed hold of her baton and shield and charged. Just as she was about to strike him, he glanced back to see her coming straight at him, and in the blink of an eye he whipped around and drew a circle that immediately materialized a shield into thin air, negating her attack just before it could land. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve there?" Jewel Beetle never had real combat training, aside from the occasional spar with Ladybug or Cat, but that didn't stop her from going all out against this creep. The two of them had engaged in a battle so fierce that only one side might've made it out alive, that is if it weren't for the fact that was the embellished version Jewel Beetle was seeing. She was giving it her all, but no matter how many swings she took, he always managed to block or deflect them using his pen as a blade. And, every chance he had to open the gap between them, he would and unleash a counter attack she could barely defend. Whiplash attacks, tidal waves, avalanches, anything he could imagine he would strike at her with, all by simply drawing it with his pen. Jewel Beetle was starting to wear herself thin; this Akuma was just too much for her, and she was losing most feeling in her legs. Soon he had her cornered, on her butt with nowhere to run. "Not too shabby kid, but like I said, you're no Ladybug or Cat Noir." Jewel Beetle was panting, but still had more than enough strength to clench her fist from that remark.

"I may not be as strong as them," she began. "But, I'm more than enough match for you!"

"Strong words, for a hero on her back," he snarked.

"I've got plenty of tricks!" she retaliated. "I'm as skilled as Ladybug and as crafty as Cat Noir! I've gained a lot of wisdom from them, and I know how to use it!"

"Oh, then where are they?" he asked. Jewel Beetle was confused at first, why would they be here? "If you're as smart as either of them, then your best trick would have to be one of them is right behind me, ready for the surprise attack, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of them all night! Do they even know you're here?!" Jewel Beetle's face began to sink as he said that, and she realized what her mistake was going to cost her. " _That_ is the difference between you and Ladybug or Cat Noir; you might know a lot, but you don't have the experience. If this were them, one of them would've called the other for backup before even entering the building!" Jewel Beetle grimaced at what he said, but he was right. She never called for help, no one knew she was even here, and she had no way of contacting them now. She rushed in without thinking, and this is where it got her, on the business end of a sharp blade. "Sorry kid, but it's over!" He raised pen high above his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Jewel Beetle was shaking, but there _was_ one last trick she had, besides a surprise attack. She quickly covered her face and hoped for the best.

"JEWEL FREEZE!" she cried out. Just then, every gem pattern on her body began to glow a bright blue color, which caused him to wince in shock. He put on his hardest stare and tried to finish the job quick, but before he could a cloud of blue mist erupted from the imprints on her suit, causing everything to be lost in a cyan fog. As it began to clear, Jewel Beetle slowly uncovered her face and opened her eyes. As she peaked, she suddenly got struck by a look of fear as the very tip of his sword was right in front of her, but it mattered not. He was frozen; his final attack, and he just missed it by a hair. Jewel Beetle slowly crawled around the blade and stood up in front of him. Staring at his frozen body, she was shocked but gradually began to smile until she began laughing out loud.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" she hollered. Anyone around would've thought she was crazy, but after everything that had just happened, it felt good to let it all out. "Don't get cold feet on me now! You had me frozen in my tracks! HAHA! Sorry pal, but it'll be a cold day in the desert before anyone of you Akumas can stop us! Hahaha... Hm, speaking of which, I'm guessing yours is in that fancy pen. Let's pack it up to go and get you home, whoever you are you've probably got people worried about you." She reached to grab the pen, and bottle up the Akuma inside, but as she touched the edge of it, it began to crack. Quickly, the crack spread until it covered all over him, just before it shook and burst into a pile of paper. Jewel Beetle's mouth gaped open at what happened, and couldn't understand any of it. If this was a fraud, then where did...

"Sorry kid" Jewel Beetle swung her head as a voice suddenly came from the balcony above. She looked to see him standing there, unfrozen and unscathed. "But, you're not "de-evilizing me today. But, you definitely caught me by surprise. You've got a lot of potential, I can't wait to see what else you got. Only next time, make the call; it'll at least give me a challenge before I wipe the floor with all of you." He turned his head and dipped his pen into the blue sphere on his arm. Tracing a series of circles onto the wall, they all began to glow, as a portal materialized from it.

"Wait!" she hollered just before he could go through it. "Who are you?!" He simply gave a small smirk before saying one last snarky remark.

"I thought superheroes were supposed to be smart,"the portal door sealed shut as he passed through. Jewel Beetle took a deep sigh as he left. She couldn't believe she let him get away, or that he'd managed to trap her there in the first place. But, looking back, he was actually waiting for Ladybug or Cat Noir, and if either of them had been there who knows what he would've done. Not to mention, as cocky as he was, she'd managed to hold her own against him, and catch him by surprise. Jewel Beetle knew she still had a lot to learn, but for some reason, she felt all the pressure from the day melt away; as if even knowing she had a long way to go, she should feel proud that when it came down to the wire, she hold her ground and who knows how far she'll go once she gained some more experience. BEP BEEP! Just then, the beeps from her Miraculous snapped her out of it. She had about 3 minutes to get out of there and get home before getting snowed in by the weather outside.

"Oh boy," she said to herself. "If I'm gonna make it home, I'd better wing it!... Yeah, that's not it either." With that, Jewel Beetle took off for home. It was a close shave, but she made it back just before her Miraculous ran out. She'd have to update Ladybug and Chat on the "Evil Artist Situation" tomorrow, but something told her it didn't matter. Their fight was long from over.


End file.
